


This Wasn’t A Treat

by orphan_account



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Cotton Candy, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Smut, childish villanelle, innocent villanelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Villanelle makes a mess of her fingers with some cotton candy, and Eve cleans it up.Some fluff and smut at the same time?I just think it’s cUte so here it iS
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	This Wasn’t A Treat

**Author's Note:**

> -  
> Also, I saw the new fanfic request and don’t worry, I will try my best to complete it, I just wanted to write this first to get myself out of writer’s block :)

“Eve.. babyyyy?” 

Eve lifted her head from her laptop and glanced to her left. A wall obscured her vision of the living room but Eve could imagine the sight. 

Perhaps a naked Villanelle sprawled seductively across the sofa? Or, a Villanelle wearing nothing but a satin robe, just teasing Eve to peel it off? Boy, would it be embarrassing if Eve was wrong.

She tried to hold back her grin as she gently closed her laptop. Standing slowly, Eve wanted to be quiet as to not spook Villanelle. She tiptoed to the wall bordering the living room and her fingers smoothly gripped the edge. Eve peeked expectantly at Villanelle, and her grin immediately dropped to a frown. Or a pout; she did have high expectations on what Villanelle’s state would be. 

But instead, the innocent Villanelle sat propped up on the sofa, trying to lick cotton candy from her elbow. Ah yes, Eve did forget that she had given Villanelle a large cone of cotton candy so the blonde would stop pestering Eve whilst she worked. 

Eve sighed and straightened up as she walked into the living room, although she had a smile tugging at her lips. 

“How? Just, how?”

Villanelle shot her head up to look innocently at Eve.

_ How would I know? _ , Villanelle wanted to say.

She shrugged.

“Am I going to have to remember this for the next time I treat you?” Eve tutted with a chuckle, moving to sit by Villanelle’s side.

“This wasn’t a treat, you did this so I wouldn’t bother you!” Villanelle protested. 

Seriously, her soft childish voice was adorable. 

Eve shook her head in delight but it resigned to a look of distress when her fingers became sticky from the mess on Villanelle’s. 

“Jesus, Villanelle.” She groaned.

Eve stared for a moment at Villanelle’s fingers, which were coated with the delicious substance of pink candy, before holding Villanelle’s index finger. She leaned in and put the digit in her mouth, her tongue soaking up all the sweetness. 

Villanelle let out a surprised squeak and her hand tensed. 

When Eve released Villanelle’s finger from her lips, the cotton candy had been expertly wiped. 

Villanelle’s mouth opened in an ‘o’ shape as Eve started on the rest. 

Once both hands had been cleaned, Eve had successfully gotten rid of the sticky mess but successfully left Villanelle in the most flustered state possible. 

“There.” Eve said, stroking a strand of hair from Villanelle’s eye. 

She got up to leave but felt a hand pull her back down to the sofa.

“Do you really think I’m going to let you go after that?” Villanelle purred in Eve’s ear, her eyes narrowing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3  
> ~  
> Insta: v_vastankova


End file.
